User blog:Cfp3157/Miss Sloane Review: Thrilling and Unapologetically Vicious in Execution
Politics is a nasty, dirty battleground, which often makes the best of the genre more thrilling and intense than most war movies. Miss Sloane captures the worst aspects of it with ferocious and audacious intensity, sacrificing nothing in its goal. Instead, the film embraces the intensity it develops with passion, infusing sharp, powerful writing with a cast that is determined to take on the themes with complete dedication. An unrivalled political thriller of this century, Miss Sloane is a masterpiece of its kind. The Cast Jessica Chastain leads an ensemble of dedicated and powerfully skilled thespians in this thriller. Utilizing the leading lady of the decade alongside some of the most underappreciated actors and actresses possible, this is Chastain's show enhanced by performances to be appreciated throughout. As the escort Ford, Jake Lacy perfectly elevates a well-written plot character into a full-fleshed human being. Mark Strong is as reliably useful as ever, with Rodolfo Schmidt balancing humor and morality exceptionally well. Alison Pill and Michael Stulhburg are both two more integral parts that both humanize and illegtimize the best and worst of Capitol Hill. If there's a performance to take away from this film, it's the ever reliable Chastain and underutilized talent Gugu Mbatha-Raw. The latter perfectly depicts sterngth in adversity and under pressure, with her Esme refusing to be victimized both literally and figuratively. She firmly believes in the passion that this character requires, and allows her moment of sensitivity to be brutally honest. Finally, the leading lady of the decade firmly plants herself in a career-best turn, and one of the best of 2016. As the titular Miss Sloane, Chastain is absolutely magnetic to behold. Cruel and uncompromising but powerfully humane, this lobbyist allows Chastain to fully develop her craft for all to behold. She perfectly sells her most fragile moments, allowing viewers to witness the smallest of cracks in this otherwise cold exterior. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script The perfect balance of crisp cinematic writing and powerful factual presentation, Jonathan Perera's masterfully crafted script calls back to the works of great screenwriters like Aaron Sorkin and Charlie Kaufman. Never preachy but always audacious with his stance, Perera lets his characters and dialogue flourish while holding nothing back. The story focuses on political lobbyist Elizabeth Sloane and her newest assignment; the passing of the a bill that reinforces universal background checks. Perera's preference to put Sloane as a character ahead of his story's main themes is to be applauded, for it allows Miss Sloane to fully grip viewers on her journey and mindset. The characters of Esmae and Sloane are powerfully written, fiercely independent but humanely flawed and sensitive. Every exchange feels necessary and powerfully written, with unapologetic ferocity. Unparalled in terms of the ability to enthrall and seduce its viewers, Perera's screenplay is perhaps the strongest aspect of this film. It never relents, allowing viewers to be fully absorbed in the film's depiction of Washington D.C.. Credible but ultimately thematic in the delivery, the script allows Miss Sloane to be elevated from a good thriller to a great one. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction This film does not feel cinematic, or at least not in the traditional sense. Rather, it feels like a documentarian glimpse into the seedy backdoors and side alleys of politics. Thanks in large part to the previously mentioned script and in no small part to excellent score and editing, John Madden's directorial hand is a firm if not grandstanding one. The cinematography to behold is certainly worthy of praise, if a tad bit overly symbolic. Dark hotelrooms are covered in an appropriate darkness that conbeys both seedy exterior and a warm embrace, while the political battlegrounds of Sloane's headquarters are plastered in artificically friendly light. What saves the DP's work is phenomenal editing from Alexander Berner, who balances this footage into a gripping, eye-catching portrayal of the Hill. John Madden's greatest strength displayed is his ability to pace this film, letting everything unfold by itself and trusting viewers to follow along. Madden's firm but trusting hand allows Miss Sloane to soar, making it as thrilling and engaging as any horror film or battle scene. Score: 3.5 out of 5 Final Verdict Anchored by Jessica Chastain and, more importantly, an unrivalled script, Miss Sloane is the thriller that the film industry has been desparetely in need of. What this film may lack in flash it certainly makes up for in substance, with an electric and dynamic atmosphere that fully envelops viewers. Certainly not meant for everyone, Miss Sloane is a delightfully audacious and ferocious film that takes no prisoners in pursuit of integral and necessary filmmaking. Final Score: 87% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for John Madden (in a weaker year) *Best Lead Actress for Jessica Chastain *Best Supporting Actor for Mark Strong (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actress for Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Best Original Screenplay *Best Editing Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews